Alien Exorcist
by Karen Write
Summary: Kama Sato is your text book rebel, but she has a secret. She's an alien. Kama's race travels through dimensions and sorts out problems that shouldn't be there. So what happens when this alien rebel meets a certain half-demon exorcist in training? Trouble. That's what. Especially when you through an evil alien that's teamed up with Satan into the mix.
1. Prologue

**(((A/N: This is my first story so the formatting is going to such)))**

**\\\Character File: Kama Sato**

Name: Kama Sato

Age: 115

Hair: Waist-length white hair with lime green tips

Eyes: Violet

Skin Tone: Pale

Race: Byzantian (from planet Byzantion)

Traits (on surface): stubborn, hot-headed, independent, determined, hardcore

Traits (underneath it all): kind, understanding, accepting, sensitive, loyal

Outfit: Faded green tank crop-top with a gold armor plate, torn-up grey skinny jeans with two gold weapon's pouches and a holster, brown knee-high boots, beat-up dark purple leather jacket

Fears: getting lost, clowns, pink(don't underestimate the power), being trapped, slime

Weapon(s): Retractable battle axe, shot-gun, double-ended dagger

Tech: gold forearm bracelet with three white crystals (dimensional manipulator), iPod (Earth-tech, but even aliens need some tunes), small phone-like device with a data-bank of basic info on people in other dimensions (also provides comm back home)

Skills: hand-to-hand combat, shooting, sword-fighting, baking(but don't tell anyone!)

Bio: Most people think Kama is your average teenage rebel. Beat-up clothes, snarky attitude, always doing something that's against the rules. But Kama, she's so much more. She's 115 year old alien from the planet, Byzantion. Byzantion monitors dimensional travel and events. When there's trouble they're there to fix it. Kama's parents are retired and left Byzantion to live a quiet life on Earth. Kama, however, is bored as heck. She's training to be a dimensional agent, but her parents don't let her go on missions.

Info on Byzantians: They age slower then humans, have odd hair colors, above average intelligence(well, most of them), being able to breath any gas

Family: Soria Sato(father), Taikan Sato (brother), En Sato (mother)

==========LINE BREAK===========

Right. So, you know those movies where the main character gets thrown into alternate dimensions where everything is the same, but different at the same time? Well, it's real. It's just not the way most people think it is. There are layers upon layers of alternate realities like this one but different. They normally bleed through into our world through creative minds. The people who make TV shows, movies, write books, etc. Most of them are telling tales that actually happened, just not here. There are countless layers of dimensions. Most of them like ours, but some of them completely different and bazar. It's like a great big layer cake. Each layer with more sugar then the last. Same thing with the dimensional layers. Each dimension is more dangerous then the last. Well, that's what the kids are told to keep them from stealing the portal gauntlets and traveling willy-nilly all over the dimensions. There are only 2 races with that kind of tech. The Iyips and the Byzantians. Iyips are a chaotic shapeshifting race from the planet Iyipitousrehtillion. No one bothers remembering the name so we call it Iyipitous. They can change into any intelligent(or non-intellegent) form they want as long as it isn't already being used. No worries about being impersonated. That's about the only positive thing about the Iyips. Like I said, they're chaotic. They exist to cause trouble in the dimensions. But that makes the Byzantian's job more fun, doesn't it? Iyip's in their true form look like giant grey slugs. We Byzantian's, however are the peace-keepers. We're from the planet Byzantion and we're the frosting that keeps the dimensional layer cake together. Byzantians look like humans, but we have odd colored hair, eyes, and occasionally skin. You could say we're an evolved version of mankind. Just with three different sets of lungs. Yeah. Explain _that_ to your doctor. Byzantians can breath any kind of gas. That's why we have three sets of lungs. Not all dimensions have oxygen based atmospheres. We stop the Iyips from causing a trans-dimensional melt down. It's a rather exciting job. Both to do and listen about. But mostly do.


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**This story is going to be from Kama's POV (unless I say otherwise)**

"Ugg! I'm so bored!" I groaned.

"Well don't bug me about it." Taikan muttered.

"Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever want to go on a mission to another dimension?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm busy enough here. So could you leave me alone? I've got homework to do."

I groaned loudly and exited my twin brother's room. He can be such a pain sometimes. It's impossible to believe that we're even related. We're twins, but we don't even look alike. His hair's dark blue, mine's white. My eyes are purple, his are silver. I'm pale as milk, he's...normal. To humans at least. Taikan is a nerd, I'm a slacker. He's a goody-goody, I'm a rebel. You get the picture. Taikan and I, we're as different as night and day. I've always wondered why that is. I get the personality bit, just on Earth twins...well, look like mirror images of each other. I don't know. Maybe it's a funky alien thing.

"Kama have you done your homework?" my mom asked, breaking into my thoughts.

"Nice to see you too mom."

"Kama. Answer the question."

"No mom. Homework just isn't how I roll, you should know that by now."

"Well it should start being your thing. I got a call from the school saying you got into _another_ fight."

"It's not my fault! He called me 'bleach head'!"

"You need to control your temper. How do you expect to get into college with C's and D's, as well as getting into fights on a weekly basis?"

"I don't plan on going to an Earth college. I want to be a dimension agent like you and dad were."

"Get your grades up and we'll consider it."

"Want me to move a mountain while I'm at it? You know that's impossible for me mom."

"Then I guess your father and I won't let you go to other dimensions."

"That's so not fair! We have the tech so why don't we use it?"

"Kama Enlgia Sato. I have told you time and again that being a dimension agent is dangerous."

"It's better then being stuck to the same routine for all eternity."

"You want to fight an Iyips don't you?"

"I need something to beat on. The boys in my boxing class can't take a punch."

"You broke one of their legs and gave a concussion to another. And that's just the one's I know about."

"Exactly! Humans are wimps."

"Just because you're strong doesn't mean everyone else is weak Kama."

"Whatever."

Turning on the heel of my boot, I walked down the hall and into my room. Once the door was closed, I climbed the gutter pipe to the roof and laid back on the warm asphalt shingles.

"They don't get it." I muttered, "This life isn't for me. I can't stand it! Why are humans so dull?"

Rummaging through my side belt pouch, I pulled out a small silver rectangle. An iPod. One of the only mildly entertaining bits of tech on this rock. For an insanely dull race, they sure have some good music. Rock and Heavy Metal are my personal favorite genres. It's good workout music. Gets me in the zone. I plugged the earbuds into my ears and blasted the music as loud as I saw fit at the moment and watched the clouds drift over the blue sky as it darkened into twilight. Suddenly...


	3. Chapter 2: Down the Rabbit Hole

Suddenly a vibrating sound jolted me out of my temperamental zone. Pausing the music, I stuck my hand into my jacket pocket and pulled out my Byzantian Comm. There was a new message on it. I was expecting the usual: _You're late for dinner_ message from my family, but it was something else.

_Trouble in Dimension 249801. Sudhal_

Seeing that name on my Comm screen fully jolted me out of my daze. Sudhal was the ruthless Iyips general who wanted nothing more then to collapse the dimension layers until there was nothing by Iyiptous left. Unlike most Iyips, he was as clever as he was cruel. A master of disguise, military genius, and an all around smooth talker. Sudhal was Byzantian threat #1. If he was going after a dimension, then it was in major trouble.

I sat up to go down and tell mom and dad about this. Then I stopped myself. If this was so important, why did _I_ get the Comm? I'm not a powerful DA(dimension agent). I'm just a rebellious teenager. Thought, I did want to go on a mission. Now's my chance. If I take this guy down, mom, dad, and Taikan will respect me. That settles it. Tonight, I'll pack up supplies and weapons. When it's midnight, I'll steal one of dad's old portal gauntlets and set off to this "Dimension 249801". I wonder what I'll find there. Who I'll meet. Well, I'll find out soon enough.

The clock on my nightstand struck 12:00am. My family is defenitly asleep now. Hey, aliens need sleep too. I quietly slipped back into my clothes and pulled my pull string backpack out from under my bed. It was full of clothes, rations, weapons, and cash. Slinging the bag over my shoulder, I quietly shuck down to the basement where mom and dad stored our alien tech. It's a lot easier getting in when everyone's asleep. The small steel door silently swung open to reveal a bounty of alien tech. However, mom and dad only explained the portal gauntlets to Taikan and I, so to me the rest was useless junk. I swiped one of the gauntlets out of the cubby, slipping it on my right wrist. The white crystals shone in the weak light. I inhaled sharply and touched the right hand crystal. A small, holographic, number pad appeared.

"2-4-9-8-0-1."

When I finished punching in the dimension number, the number pad vanished and all three crystals glowed. With my left hand I gripped the gauntlet and raised my right arm to eye level. A white glow incased my hand, growing brighter and brighter until a small white disc appeared in my hand. I swept my arms sideways and the disc stretched to a full-sized portal. Just watching the portal was hypnotic. The white light and the swirling gold bands. I shock my head to refocus. Taking a deep breath, I plunged into the unknown.


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble & Twins

When you jump into a portal, you'd expect to be wildly spinning as you traveled. In a Byzantian portal, however, that's not the case. You just float forward at breakneck speeds through a blinding white tunnel. Suddenly, I was deposited onto the dirt, stumbling before falling on my face. I muttered a phrase in Byzan that would without a doubt get me grounded for a year before standing up.

I was standing in a chain-link fenced area by some tall buildings. Boxes were stacked next to me. I picked up my pack and slung it over my shoulder. Maniacal laughter echoed from the other side of the crates, birds squawking and what sounded like arrows firing. I stepped out from behind the crate and was greeted by a trio a brutes. Whom I assumed was the leader was holding a crossbow and firing at pigeons. They're backs were facing me.

"Oi! Isn't that animal cruelty?"

The trio turned in surprise. The leader looked surprised for a moment, but it quickly faded.

"Well, look at what we have here. A little girl who strayed too far from home." he snared.

I clenched my fists.

"What did you call me?" I snarled.

"What's the matter, bleach head?"

That was the final straw. I ran in front of him so fast I didn't even know what I was doing until I'd done it. A moment later, my knuckles were all scrapped up and bloody, and the other guy had a black eye and was clutching his stomach.

"Why you..."

"Hey!" exclaimed a new voice.

Standing in the gate was a teenage boy, who looked suspiciously like Taikan, but tougher and less nerdy. He ran up to the leader guy and socked him in the jaw so hard I could hear something crack. The other guys gasped and the others hesitantly charged. I smirked and went on the attack. Few minutes later, the three guys were piled against the fence.

"What are you two? Some kind of demon?" one asked.

They didn't wait for an answer. All three bolted, leaving me with the guy who's like a tougher version of my brother.

"Who are they calling a demon?" he mumbled, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, "Dang it. I've done it again."

"Hey, thanks. Back there. I didn't need it, but thanks anyway."

"Sure, you didn't need it."

"No I didn't need it. Who are you anyway?" I stated, putting my hands on my hips.

"Rin Okumura. You?"

"Kama. Kama Sato."

"Why were you here in the first place?"

"Just here. Why are _you_ here?"

"Walking. I'm on my way back home." his eyes drifted to my hands.

I looked down at them too. They were really scoffed up. Both of them were covered in blood. They've never gotten so bad before.

"Why don't you come? My brother can patch up your hands."

"Guess it couldn't hurt."

We started walking on the sidewalks. It was awkward because Rin was quiet, so I tried to strike up a conversation.

"So. You have a brother?"

"Yeah. Yukio. The Four-Eyed-Chicken. He's going off to True Cross Academy soon. He's a nerd."

"So's my brother. Biggest nerd I've ever met. It's a mystery how were even related."

"You've got a family?"

"Yeah. I'm kind of the black sheep though. I get into fights at school. It feels like they don't respect me."

"So you ran away?"

"Not exactly. I'm on a bit of a mission. Plus it's an excuse to get away for a bit."

"Hmm. What's your 'mission'?" he smirked making air-quotes.

"Top Secret Tai."

"'Tai'?"

"You remind me of my brother. Just not as wimpy."

"Thanks, I guess."

Rin stopped in front of a monastery.

"We're here. Come on."

"You live in a monastery?" I asked, following.

"My dad's a priest." Rin explained.

I nodded and followed. We were greeted by three men in priest robes. The man in front looked like the boss with the strange pin and key around his neck.

"Rin. Welcome back." He beamed, then he turned his attention to me, "Who's this? Your girlfriend perhaps?"

I felt myself blushing at the comment.

"No, no. We're just friends." I stammered.

"Shame. What's your name?"

"Kama Sato."

"Nice to meet you Kama Sato, I'm Father Fujimoto."

I simply nodded back and stepped back as the others started talking. I felt eyes burning into the back of my head. Quickly, I looked behind me. A large black shape moved between the shrubs. I gasped.

"Kama? You coming?" Rin's voice asked.

I snapped out of my daze and looked at them.

"Yeah. Coming."

Rin, some guy I assumed was Yukio, and I walked into the monastery.

"You okay Kama?" Rin asked.

"Just fine." I mumbled.

"You sure?"

I shot him a glare. It must have been more intense then I meant for it to be because most of the color drained out of his face and he looked away. I returned to my thoughts. Something was at the monastery. Was it Sudhal? Could be. I'll question these two later.

The three of us entered a bedroom, but I stopped at the threshold. It was strange. I've never felt like this entering a room before. I felt like in a way I was intruding. Yukio pulled out a First-Aid kit and started bandaging up Rin.

"I'll help you with your wounds if you'd like." Yukio offered.

"It's cool. I can do it myself." I said.

I pulled a roll of bandages out of the kit and a few cotton balls with some disinfectant on it. The disinfectant felt like acid on the open cuts, but I only flenched while Rin was winning like a baby.

"Oh, man up Rin. You can take a punch but you can't handle a little disinfectant?" I scoffed.

"But it hurts." he whined.

"Not as much as my fist will if you don't shut up."

Rin paled again, and Yukio laughed.

"You're a tough girl aren't you Kama?"

"I'm tougher then all the boys in fighting classes, so yeah. I'm tough."

My eyes drifted over to the boxes neatly piled against the wall.

"So going off to college, eh?"

"Yeah. I'm starting my freshmen year."

"Great, another Taikan." I muttered.

"Who?"

"He's my twin brother, but we couldn't be more opposite. He's already got a full scholarship to some fancy boarding school in Europe and we're just sophomores in high school!" I explained as I rapped my hands.

"Sounds like Yukio." Rin muttered.

"Exactly. Taikan's a straight A student. Perfect attendance, perfect behavior, perfect everything! All I'm good for is getting into fights and breaking stuff."

"That's spooky." Rin said.

I looked at him, confused.

"It's kind of like our relationship. I'm the more responsible one even though I'm the youngest, but-" Yukio started.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up! _You're_ the youngest? I thought you were the older twin." I interrupted.

"Why does everyone think that?" Rin grumbled angrily.

"Because you're a loose cannon Rin." I smirked.

"Oh like you're one to talk! You fought those losers back there too!"

I chuckled at his rage. It's so much fun to push people's buttons. Then a question popped in my mind.

"Hey guys?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Have there been any new guys here? You know. New priests and such."

"Why do you ask?" Yukio asked.

"Just answer the question Four-Eyes." I steamed.

"Yes. There's been a new priest. His name's Lahdus."

I froze, mid-rap. 'Lahdus', spelled backwards it's 'Sudhal'. My stomach tied itself in knots. Sudhal was here and he took a human form to get into this monastery. He wouldn't do it unless it was important. But what's so important here?

"'Lahdus'?" I echoed.

"Yeah. He's a real creepy dude. He gives us the stink eye all the time." Rin chimed in.

"Why would you want to know about him?" Yukio asked.

"Because it's part of my mission." I answered blankly, "If I were you two, I'd keep my distance from him. He isn't what you think he is."

"Then what is he?"

"Bad news. Very bad news." I said, finishing rapping my hands.

**(((A/N: Uh-oh. Sudhal is in the monastery. What'll he do to them? Can you guess?)))**


	5. Chapter 4: Demons and Truth

As Yukio and Rin got into some touchy-feely-brotherly-love-and-consern talk that personally I didn't give a hornet-rat's butt about, my mind was swimming. Sudhal was in the monastery and it looked like he was after Rin and Yukio for some reason. What ever was going to go down was going to happen soon, these two must be a HUGE part of it. I silently swore to myself that I'd make sure Sudhal didn't lay a slimy tentacle on them. We might have only just met, but the two brothers were starting to grow on me.

Out of no where, some of the monks crashed into the room, making me jump. They were telling Rin that they had signed him up for a part-time job. He wasn't too happy about it. They were forcing him to wear a suit, which I found odd considering it was a super-market. When they flooded out, that left Yukio and I.

"I'm guessing he doesn't hold a job down very long, does he?" I asked.

"No. He gets into fights a lot. At every job there's always something that sets him off." Yukio sighed, "I'm worried for him."

"I don't know. At least we know he can hold his own in a fight. Maybe he could become a professional fighter or something. That seems right up his alley." I laughed.

"I does, doesn't it?" then Yukio's expression darkened.

I looked behind me and a creepy looking man in a monk uniform was standing in the doorway. He had slicked back black hair and soul-less black eyes to boot. His mouth was twisted into a cruel smirk that sent shivers down my spine. Obviously Lahdus, or Sudhal.

"Hello Yukio. Do you need any help with anything?" he asked calmly.

"No. I don't." Yukio growled.

"Alright then." he started to walk away, then he looked at me, "I hope you enjoy your stay here Kama. It's sure to be a wild ride."

He smirked at me and left. When he turned around, I considered whipping out my battle axe and throwing it at the back of his head, but my bag was in the corner and I doubted it would be that easy.

Yukio slammed a fist on the table, surprising me.

"That guy...I don't trust him." he muttered.

"You shouldn't either. He's waiting for you to drop your guard, then he'll strike without mercy. It's what he does."

Yukio looked up at me.

"What aren't you telling me Kama? Do you know him?"

"I've heard of him, but I can't tell you much right now. I'm not sure if he's the guy I'm looking for. Not yet, but that show he put on was pretty convincing." I sighed, "All I can tell you now is don't trust him. Better yet, don't trust anyone. The guy I'm looking for is a master of disguise. He can change into someone you trust and cut rifts between you and them."

"You aren't making sense Kama. Who is he really? Is he some sort of demon?"

"You're certainly a priest's son." I sighed, "In a way he is, but I don't think throwing a bottle of holy water at him is going to kill him. Salt maybe, but water, no."

I started to walk out the door, but Yukio stopped me.

"Kama." he said firmly, "What is he?"

I didn't turn around, but I knew that Yukio had a serious face on.

"Very bad news."

Yukio loosened his grip and I walked away. I needed to speak to the Father Fujimoto.

Father Fujimoto was standing outside waving a fast moving blur of black off.

"Was that Rin?" I asked.

He turned around in surprise.

"Yes it was."

"Was he wearing that suit the others brought?"

He nodded.

"The world must be coming to an end." I laughed, "Rin doesn't seem like the kind of guy to wear a suit."

"Believe me. He isn't. But I'm assuming that there's another reason as to why you've come to talk to me other then gossiping about Rin."

"Yes there is."

He motioned for me to continue.

"The new monk, Ludhas. When did he come here?'

"Not too long ago, about a week? Why do you ask?"

"What do you know about him? And most importantly, do you trust him around Rin and Yukio when they're alone?"

"Kama. I demand that you explain yourself." he growled.

"I'm saying that Ludhas isn't who he says he is. For some reason, it seems that he's targeting Yukio and Rin. I'm not sure, but from what I've gathered Ludhas shouldn't be trusted."

He looked over his shoulder. I followed his gaze. Ludhas was watering the shrubs close by, but he was shooting glances back over to us.

"Let's talk more in private." the priest said herding me inside.

Once we were safely in a back room I continued.

"Ludhas is really Sudhal. He reversed his name to hide from me."

"Hide from you?"

"Yes. He knew that someone like me was going to follow him and try to stop him so he tried to hide himself. And for him to hide here means that there's something important that he wants." I said crossing my arms.

"What does he want?"

"I don't know. You tell me. What's here that's so important that Sudhal the Iyips general, who by the way is the cruelest...thing in the dimensions, would come here and disguise himself as a monk?"

The priest thought for a moment then his eyes widened. "The sword!" he gasped.

Without another word, he rushed out and over to the large shrine in back of the room. Using the key around his neck, he unlocked it and slid it back, revealing stairs. The priest almost flew down the stairs to a dresser on the far wall and yanked open the top drawer, revealing a katana. It was in a deep blue case and had a kind of paper seal on in that looked like it was starting to crumble. Not terribly noticeably, but the priest was too relieved to see the sword there to notice the seal was breaking.

"It's still here." he sighed in relief.

"What's so important about a dusty old katana?" I asked.

"This isn't an ordinary sword anymore then you're an ordinary human Kama Sato."

"You really are a clever old man aren't you?"

He just grinned.

"This is a special sword that can slay demons." he explained.

"Not much use against Sudhal." I grumbled, "He's an alien. Not a demon."

"You are just as bad as Rin. This sword is doing more then that. It's containing a demon heart."

"Is that even possible? I mean, demons aren't real. Are they?"

"They are very real Kama, and Rin is one of them. Sort of."

"Back up. You're saying that Rin, of all people, is a demon?"

"Half-demon. And not just any demon either. Rin is the son of Satan." 

Fujimoto and I spent a good 20 minutes talking about this. Rin is the son of the bloody devil himself, and he doesn't even know it. I knew Rin was thick, but just...wow. Of course all that power was concealed for his whole life. And now it's grown so much that the seal can hardly keep it back anymore. I didn't bring up that the seal was breaking, my mind was swimming so much with all this new information that it just seemed so small and insignificant. In return, I filled him in on the whole Sudhal thing. He looked very concerned with it when I told him what he was planning to do.

We had just left the secret room under the shrine when the phone rang. Fujimoto went to answer it and I went to the back of the monastery. I took my battle axe out and started attacking a shrub. And I know. It's rude of me to defile someone else's landscaping, but it was one that hadn't been trimmed yet. I thought of it as me practicing and doing some work for them. My holo-blade whisked through the air and cut the brush with ease. The fallen branches had burst into flames and burned away when they were cut. As I hacked, I thought up a battle plan. I had to make sure that Sudhal wasn't going to do anything to these people. So that meant I had to keep a close eye on him, but if he's nearly as clever as they say, then that won't be easy.

I heard footsteps approaching me. I froze and turned on my heel and swung my axe at the person, but froze with the glowing green blade just an inch away from a certain hot-headed boy. Rin was standing behind me, eyes closed tight.

I huffed and retracted the blade.

"What are you doing Rin? It's not a good idea to try and sneak up on me when I'm practicing."

"What was that?" he asked, then he looked behind me.

The bush I was practicing on was totally ruined. I sweat-dropped (((A/N: The little drop thing on the corner of their head in the anime when they get embarrassed or something))).

I totally decimated the bush.

"Oops. I guess I over did it." I said, embarrassed.

"Why were you attacking the bushes? They make you angry or something?"

"I needed to blow off some steam in a mildly destructive way. I meant to trim it, but I guess I got in the zone..."

I trailed off and looked up. It was dark. When I started the sun was still up.

"When did it get so dark?"

"When did my shrub get reduced to sticks?" asked another voice.

I sweat-dropped again when I turned. The priest was standing in the doorway, with a bit of a angry/confused look on his face.

"Sorry mister. I was practicing my fighting, and I sort of got carried away."

He looked at the shrub and back at me.

"Kama..."

"Yeah?" I asked, slightly scared.

"You're grounded too."

"What? I'm not your kid! I don't even live here!" I exclaimed.

"I'd like you to stay here for a while. Rin needs someone who is more like him to be around, besides, there's that other thing we talked about earlier." he hinted.

"What thing?" Rin asked.

"Oh, buzz off Okumuri." I muttered, "Alright then. I guess I'll stick around for a bit."

"Fantastic! And don't forget, you're grounded for destroying my landscaping." he said walking away.

Rin snickered. I turned to him with a very angry look. He shut up, but it was too late.

"What's so funny Okumuri?" I growled.

"N-Nothing!"

"Get over here!"

"AHHHHH!"

Let's just say, Yukio's going to get plenty of doctor practice tonight. 

The next morning I woke up to tiny floating...things. They were like mini-demon-cats and they were tons of them floating around in the air. Rin was sprinting out side to join me at the gate in front of the monastery. My grip on my axe tightened.

"What the heck are these things?" I asked.

"You see them too?" Rin asked.

I simply nodded. A flash of movement caught my eye. It was the same boy from yesterday and his posy of trouble makers. I scowled at them, making one or two of them step back a little.

"Okumuri! Sato! My friends!" the boy greeted, "Do you have a second?"

First thing I noticed is the bug-things are swarming around him. That and he has curly horns. Rin was just about to step over the monastery boundary, but I stuck out my arm and stopped him.

"And why should we listen to anything you trash have to say?" I demanded.

He had the nerve to laugh at me.

"What's the matter Sato? Going chicken on us?" one of them laughed.

"Tell me you're not gonna run away and his behind Okumuri's daddy?" another mocked.

"That's it, these guys are cruising for a bruising." I growled.

I looked at Rin and nodded.

We followed the weird-demon-boy-guy-thing and his friends to the place where we met. My grip never did lessen on my axe. If those guys made one wrong move, their heads were coming off.

"Sorry about yesterday. I was only playing with those pigeons, but then my hand slipped, see?" he started, "Anyway, I wanna know just how much you want."

"What?" Rin asked.

"My parents are somewhat famous, you see? And as for me, I'm about to enroll in True Cross Academy. So I don't want any unsavory rumors swirling around."

"You're going to the same presidios school as Yukio?" I asked, "I didn't know they accepted garbage like you."

"Consider it 'hush money'. Buying your silence. Just to keep this episode between you two and me."

"Huh. You really threw me a curve there." Rin said, "Keep your money. I won't tell. I've got a lot of things to do."

Rin started walking and I followed.

"Oh! What is that? Just take the money. Everyone knows you're so poor you can't even get into school with money. And you Sato, you're staying with them! You must be even poorer then them." he took a bill out of his wallet, "Here, just take it. That brother of yours Okumuri? The only way he got into True Cross was by cramming like heck and getting a scholarship! Right? Use this to help pay his tuition-"

Rin surged forward and nailed him in the face. I just stood there in surprise. He was fast.

"Say what you want about me, but never diss my brother!" he bellowed.

"Man that hurts. I wouldn't push my luck if I were you!"

A column of black bugs shoot up, surprising and unnerving both of us.

"What the heck?" I asked, watching him change into something more demonic.

My axe blades extended and a pointed it at him. The other human guys stumbled back in surprise, but quickly got their cool back. They held me back while they tackled Rin to the ground.

"Oi! Leave him alone you twits! You wanna fight, fight me!" I yelled, swinging my axe.

"You've got some spirit Sato." demon boy chuckled as he picked up a hot iron pole, "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. I'm gonna give you two back twice the pain you caused me. The only question is, who do I start with?"

His eyes flickered between Rin and I, but settled on Rin.

"I'll start with you Okumuri."

One of the guys tried to persuade him not to, but was quickly cut off by demon boy kicking him in the face and yelling at him to shut up. He picked up Rin's head by his hair and held the hot iron close to it.

"Now. Where would you like me to burn you? Your nose? Your mouth? Or perhaps your eyes?"

"Don't you bloody dare!" I yelled.

"And just what are you gonna do? Hit me with your play weapon?" he laughed, "Don't worry, I'll get to you as soon as I'm done with Okumuri."

He started to move the iron closer to Rin's face, cackling like a madman.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Rin yelled, suddenly erupting into blue flames.

The guys holding him down leaped off and ran, and they one holding me back froze in horror, so I took the opportunity and nailed him in the side of the head. I didn't hit hard enough to KO him, but he stumbled back and ran when he saw the murderous look in my eyes.

"You okay Rin?" I asked.

He didn't answer, he just looked at his hands in amazed confusion.

"Those blue flames are indeed proof that you are the true son of Satan." demon boy said, now less crazy.

He approached, but I stood in front of him, barring his way with my axe. All while holding a gun level with his forehead.

"Where'd you get a gun?" Rin asked.

"Don't go there Okumuri." I said, "You want to get to him, you'll have to go through me demon."

He laughed, "How juvenile. I'm a demon, and what are you? A mere human, that's what."

"Guess again." I growled, pulling the trigger.

Before I shot, I re-aimed and hit his shoulder. As much as I hated this guy, I didn't want to kill him. It wasn't entirely his fault he's possessed. The demon doubled over clutching his shoulder.

He straightened, then ignored me.

"My name is Astoroff (blarg, I can't spell.)." he said, "Come with me my young prince. Turn away from this...thing."

"Oi, you're one to talk." I growled, "I'm not the one with a tail and horns!"

"Satan has long awaited you." he continued, ignoring me.

"That's it. I can't take this anymore." I muttered, "Enough talk! Let's fight!"

I charged and hit him with the flat of my axe. He was sent flying into the gate, but got up.

"You're strong. Whatever you are. This'll be interesting."

"_Evil is in their hearts. Oh Lord. Give to them according to their works and the wickedness of their inventions. According to the work of their hands, render to them their reward. Thou shalt destroy them and thou shalt not build them up."_

Fujimoto was walking into the gated clearing.

"Curse those words!" Astoroff bellowed, "Dam (PJO reference XD ) you exorcist!"

_"Blessed be the Lord."_ Fujimoto continued.

"Old man..." Rin muttered.

"I'll rip that mouth of yours apart. So you can never utter such filth again!" he yelled charging past me.

"Hey! Fujimoto, look out!" I yelled.

_"You have heard my suffocation. The Lord is my helper. And my protector."_ he said, effortlessly fending him off, _"Thou shalt, perish!"_

Astoroff bellowed in pain as black gunk flew from him and the demonic features vanished, leaving a totally KOed boy.

"Are you two alright?" he asked.

I nodded and helped Rin up.

"It's starting isn't it?" I asked Fujimoto.

"Yes Kama. Unfortunately." Fujimoto said.

"What do you mean? What's starting?" he asked, "What about that guy?"

"I exorcised the demon possessing him. He'll come to in a moment."

"Demons?" Rin asked.

"You can see them now too can't you?" he said casually blowing away one of the floating bugs.

"Those are demons?" I asked.

"Their called Coal Tars. Their attracted to dank places and gloomy humans." Fujimoto explained, "The world is composed of two dimensions, joined as one like the two sides of a mirror. One is Assiah, the material world we live in, the other is Gehenna, the world of demons. Normally there can be no contact between these diverse dimensions, never mind travel between them, but having possessed material objects in this world, demons are not intruding upon it. Now they have learned of your awakening. Demons of all kinds will come after you for all sorts of reasons. You must hid, before that comes to pass."

"Hold on! What are you saying? What demons? And what the heck do you mean by 'awakening'? Just what the heck am I anyway?" Rin asked.

"Rin, this is going to be a shock to you, but you're not a human being." I explained.

"What?"

"You're the son of a demon born by a human. And not just any demon either." I said.

The Coal Tars started swarming and fungus started to grow all around us.

"The demon of all demons. **You're the son of Satan**."


End file.
